pawdom_heartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Skylanders: Project Flashback Cutscenes
This is a list of cutscenes that appear in Skylanders: Project Flashback, there are two verisons of each of the cutscenes, one on the 3ds and the Wii U version. Opening Cutscene (Wii U) (The cutscene begins with Eon's head appearing in the sky) Master Eon: Greetings Portal Master! I am Eon, and I have come to guide you on a great journey! This, is Skylands! A land of wonder and adventure; protected by the most greatest heroes ever known: The Skylanders! Of course, there is something you should know about them... This world isn't the only one with heroes in them. Behold; the Center of Skylands! And within it; The Multiversal Crossroads! These mythical roads are what connect the magic of Skylands towards the Portal that I have sent to you. And within the crossroads; there are other worlds! Worlds that house even more adventure; even more mysteries; and.... even more wonder! Of course, the main reason why I showed you this is simply because.... There is something going wrong within the multiverse... Behold.... (The scene then shifts towards the inside of Mount Cloudbreak; with a black and purple portal appearing out of no-where; and out of it comes a Siamese like creature with a black and blue mask and an intergalaxic rapier as well as a fairy with nerd glasses) Masked Mistress: So... This is the famous insides of Mount Cloudbreak.... I always thought they were a myth..... Ivan, search the perimeter to see if there are any trespassers! Ivan: Yes mistress.... (He then flies towards corners of the volcano) Nope; no one in site.... (The Mistress then looks around to see an odd depiction within the walls of the volcano) Masked Mistress: Hm..... What is this.... "By gaining the objects that I cannot find, you will rule the world with pride... And with me to be by my side, the darkness will win against the light...." Ghostly Voice: Find them..... (A throne of Petrified Darkness then appears from the ground and starts to build a fortress around the volcano) Masked Mistress: I care less of what is going on... But I will find these objects to revive whatever lost soul is in here..... Ivan: Um... Mistress; the text also explains that they can only be used by those who are good.... Masked Mistress: Well, I am royal yes? Ivan: Well... Masked Mistress: Well this: You're fired! (She pushes a button to send Ivan far away into Skylands) Ivan: (Off screen and flying towards a nearby floating island) Hey!!!! Not cool!!! Masked Mistress: Hehehe..... (She then looks at the elements needed) Now who to steal from first...... Not a Hallucination! Skies of Hysteria! (The next scene starts in the skies of Paris, with Fifi and Snoopy flying in their Sopwith Camels) Snoopy: Haha! Try all you might Fifi, but I am an expert pilot then you! Fifi: That's where you're wrong! (She then does a few barrel rolls, a somersault and then a U-Turn) Snoopy: Whoa..... That's amazing! (A dimensional rift then appears with Springtrap falling out of it) Springtrap: Whoa!!!!! (He starts to fall) Incoming!!!!! (Springtrap then lands on Fifi's Sopwith, with him hanging onto the left wing) Fifi: Uh, Snoopy; I think I got a stowaway on my wing! (She then smells Springtrap's odor) And he smells like a corpse! Springtrap: I haven't been cleaned okay?! Now get me down from here! I don't like heights! Snoopy: I got this! (He then whistles for Woodstock) Woodstock, mind helping out the stowaway on Fifi's wing? Woodstock: You got it dude! (He then flies towards Fifi's plane, but he as he does; he notices that he is not gaining any speed) Huh? (He then notices a Purple and Black rift) What in the?! That is not normal!! (He then gets sucked in) Snoopy: Woodstock! Give me back my friend you vortex! (He then shoots it with his Roman Candle Cannons, but they get sucked in as well) Oh come on! How is that possible?! (A hand then comes out of the rift and steals Snoopy's helmet) Hey! That was my lucky helmet! This is just great; first Woodstock and then my helmet?! What else can go wrong!? (The vortex then shoots a black and purple bolt of lightning, which hits both of their Sopwith Camels at once) Fifi: You and you big mouth.... (The three then fall towards the ground) Snoopy; Fifi and Springtrap: AH!!!!! Springtrap: Any of you guys gotta parachute?! Fifi: I have one; better get behind me guys! (The two then do so) Hang on!! (She pulls her cord and the three then land on a nearby rooftop) Phew! That was too close! Springtrap: (Offscreen) Not quite.... (He is then seen hanging on for dear life on the roofs tiles) A little help? (Scene changer: Springtrap's head) (Fifi, Snoopy and Springtrap then head stop at a cafe; where they are given root beers) Fifi: So, what brings you here Monsieur... What did you say your name was again? Springtrap: Springtrap. Snoopy: What type of name is that? Springtrap: It's because of my suit. I was forced in here when my brother had scared me with those holographic ghost children; causing me to be trapped like this! Fifi: Sacre Bleu! Your brother must be a real Con-Cul! Springtrap: Well; he is actually an animatronic golden bear... Snoopy: Huh.. Odd... But I only wonder how you got here.... Springtrap: I got sucked into this weird rift after my friend Mike got sucked into it.... As well as the box of savaged parts from Fazbear's Fright... Snoopy: Well so did Woodstock and my helmet... They got sucked in as well... Wonder why though.... Springtrap: Hm... (A lightbulb appears above him) Wait a minute.... I think I have a letter that might explain everything! It appeared the second night that Mike worked at FBF! (He takes out the letter from the office and opens it; to reveal a hologram of Master Eon) Whoa! A miniature floating head! Don't see that often! Master Eon: Greetings, if you are seeing this; then congratulations! You have been selected to be a volunteer of a new team of Skylanders known as the Dimensional Defenders! Springtrap: Dimensional Defenders?? Master Eon: The Dimensional Defenders are an unstoppable group of Skylanders, gathered from the greatest dimensions ever known! But now, we have reason to believe that a new foe has surfaced after the defeat of the Darkness... Behold, the Masked Mistress! A mysterious madame of macabre and mimicry, this black and blue masked Chorno-Terrorist is the second most dangerous foe in all of Skylands! And she is planning on gaining the Foundation elements of each dimension to form; The Core of Darkness! Snoopy: Core of Darkness? Master Eon: I will tell you more as you progress, but for now; I will summon a rift that will help send you towards Skylander Academy. Good luck! (The message then ends) Fifi: What do you supposed that meant Snoopy? Snoopy: Not quite sure, but whoever this Masked Misstress is, she seems like bad news... We better head towards this academy as soon as- (A dimensional rift then appears near the cafe) Springtrap: As soon as another rift appears? Snoopy: Gah.... No need to be a smart alec.... (He then turns to Fifi) Fifi, will you take good care of the Beagle Scouts while I'm gone? Fifi: I will... Although I might be able to help you out Snoopy! After all, other then a pilot; I am also a Featherweight Cheer-Boxing champion, master of 12 forms of Kung-Fu and a golden belt in Aikido! Snoopy: Look, I know that you're an expert at hand to hand... Or better more; paw to paw combat... But I need you to stay here... I don't want you to get captured again! Just remember; that no matter what happens to me... I- Springtrap: Let's just go! (He then grabs Snoopy and drags him into the rift) Snoopy: Yipe! Okay I know well I might be going into a vortex now but just remember that I will be with you in your heart! (He is then thrown into the rift, with it then disappearing as Springtrap enters it) Whoa! Fifi: Sigh... He always knows what to say... (She then sighs and takes out a love locket) One day, matramony will come for both of us.... (The scene then fades to black) Academy Attacked! The Core of Darkness A Secret Land in the Clouds Krag-Nab-It! The Emergency Air Source! A Beach of.... Machines? All Kraked Up! The Emergency Water Source! Kinema Kit-Tastrophe!! Best Served Bold! The Emergency Earth Source! A Town of Animals and Bulborbs De-Throning the Empire! The Emergency Life Source! From Under the Bed.... All Shook Up! The Emergency Tech Source! Opening Cutscene (3DS) Master Eon: Greetings Portal Master! I am Eon, and I have come to guide you on a great journey! This, is Skylands! A wondrous land of adventure! Of course, there are more worlds then this one. Behold, the Multiversal Crossroads! These crossroads are used by many Skylanders. Either for training, adventure or even stopping the forces of evil when things take a turn for the worst..... Of course, there are some people that disobey.... People who use the powers of the Elements for evil instead of good! Enter, the Evil Elementals! These twenty troublemakers are the source that power the darkness and send out evil beings.... And I am afraid I have some bad news... Principal Cinch and her Shadowbolts are their real identities! You must stop them from not only stealing the magic in Skylands, but also unleashing the spirits of evil within the multiverse, before it is too late! Hurry, to the Crossroads! We haven't a moment to lose! One Screw Loose.... (3DS Exclusive) Never Read the Latin! (3DS Exclusive) A Land within the Skies (3DS Exclusive) Category:Cutscenes